vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Giratina
|-|Origin Forme= |-|Altered Forme= |-|Shiny Altered Form= |-|Shiny Origin Form= Summary Giratina is a Ghost/Dragon-type and a member of Sinnoh's Creation Trio. The embodiment of antimatter, it was banished to the Distortion World for its rash violence against its brethren. Even now it is said to look upon the old world from every mirror. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Giratina Origin: Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Gender: Genderless Age: As old as creation itself Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Renegade Pokémon, Antimatter, Lord of the Reverse World, Ruler of the Distortion World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 4 and 8), Resistance to Void Manipulation and Reality Warping (It is stated that while the Distortion World (Giratina) exists the universe can not be altered, nor with the simultaneous power of Palkia and Dialga), Flight, Possible Statistics Amplification (Via Ancient Power and Ominous Wind), Teleportation, Intangibility, Status Effect Inducement, Energy Projection, Causality Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by the Red Chain that bound and controlled both Dialga and Palkia, Cannot be affected by the Pokémon Rangers' Capture Stylus), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Wind, Lightning and Earth), Transmutation (Creates boulders out of its energy via Ancient Power to attack, not unlike Dialga), Portal Creation, Dimensional BFR (To the Distortion/Reverse World; Inescapable even for those who can create portals), Aura, Creation, Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Can create weapon-like constructs, such as spears and crescent blades. Otherwise in the form of energy blasts from multiple directions simultaneously), Space-Time Manipulation (Created the Distortion World where its dimensions are inverted, its battle with Dialga and Palkia caused a pocket dimension to collapse), Telepathy (This hidden ability allows it to avoid attacks), Illusion Creation (May appear as a shadow when visiting the Pokémon World), Sensing (Reacted to Arceus from several floors away, sensed Shaymin and Dialga on separate instances in and outside its own dimension), Cosmic Awareness (In Pokémon Platinum it was noted that Cyrus attempting to rewrite the Pokémon Universe disturbed Giratina despite its residence in another Universe, reacted to Arceus from another dimension in the anime), Power Nullification (Shadow Force in the TCG has a 50% chance of making the opponent's next attack completely useless, damage, hax, and all. The Devour Light ability prevents other abilities from activating as long as Giratina is out. The Renegade Pulse ability negates the effects of attacks, including damage, that hit it) Shapeshifting (Can alter the shape of its wings, whether into claws or spikes, its very form changes depending on its environment), Defeating an opponent, even if it's just by knockout, sends them to the inescapable Lost Zone with Broken Space Blow and Darkness Lost, Can nullify any form of healing or regeneration with Heal Block (It has been shown to be effective up to Low-High Regen), Emotion, Willpower, and Knowledge Destruction (Like its brethren, can destroy "spirit", which in the context in the instance it's said, means this), | Every ability it can use in its altered form, Acausality (Seemingly unaffected by a Time loop within the Distortion World though it could not travel outside it, is completely unaffected by the strange laws of its own world, unlike those who venture into it), Power Negation (As long as it exists, neither world can be destroyed), Omnipresence (Likely 4-Dimensional as it is the Distortion World itself and if it dies, the Distortion World is wiped from existence. It's also the concept of Antimatter), Matter and Antimatter Manipulation (Used to seal Dialga and Palkia in the Distortion World), Reality Warping (repaired pillar and possibly the entire Distortion World, actively repairs both worlds; created the Distortion World), Clairvoyance (Said to look upon the Pokémon World from the Distortion World in Pokédex entries)/Catoptromancy (Can see into the Pokémon World this way in the anime), Can destroy things in the Distortion World to affect their counterparts in the outside ), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Predates souls), Non-Corporeal, Physics Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Roughly on par with the sealed versions of Palkia and Dialga. In fact, has been portrayed on occasion to be superior to one of them, sometimes even together, and sometimes even by a sizable amount.Aided in at least part of the creation of the Pokémon multiverse in some unknown manner. Also repeatedly stated and shown to be equal to unsealed Dialga and Palkia). Speed: Immeasurable (Supposedly exists beyond the material universe in a realm where all laws of the universe are distorted and different), Omnipresent in its own space (Supposedly exists beyond the material universe) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Stated to embody the entirety of their dimension, which exists on a higher plane) Striking Strength: Multiversal (Equal to and Palkia and Dialga, whom can tear apart the space-time continuum of the Universe, destroying it in the process) Durability: Multiverse level (As the embodiment of antimatter, is likely very hard to kill) Stamina: Extremely high, likely limitless as it directly fought against Dialga, Palkia and tirelessly balances the Distortion and Pokémon worlds. Range: Extended melee range in combat. Multiversal with attacks and abilities (In a future event it destroyed two regions from Arceus's pocket dimension with its fight with Dialga and Palkia. Can travel between Worlds freely, whatever it does in the Distortion World is reflected in the Pokémon World, can see across Universes via reflections etc.) Standard Equipment: Griseous Orb (used to enter Origin Forme outside of the Distortion World) Intelligence: Very high, as it is aware of the Real World and the existence of Dialga and Palkia and their powers, as well as various Pokémon and humans, and is capable of strategically using the effects it causes to the Real World through the Distortion World to its advantage. Also, Cynthia theorized it arranged the Distortion World as a puzzle to test the player, a test that required help from the Lake Trio. Weaknesses: Giratina is weak against Dragon, Fairy, Ghost, Dark, and Ice-Type moves. Feats: * Flew through a poisonous cloud while chasing after Dialga and was completely unaffected. * Immune to physical attacks due to being part ghost and its own intangibility. * Can fire energy beams powerful enough to briefly stun Dialga and Palkia. and and knock them backwards with sheer force of will. * Its portal was going to destroy both the Universe and can Can open such portals with its presence alone Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shadow Force: Giratina can vanish and ambush its foes almost immediately. * Will-O-Wisp: Giratina can shoot a blue fireball from its mouth. * Aura Sphere: Giratina can draw from its Aura and fire a powerful energy sphere. * Dragon Claw: (In Origin Forme) One of the foremost spikes on the side of its own body becomes infused with Dragon-type energy and Giratina charges at its opponent to violently strike with said spike. * Anti-Matter Manipulation: In the Distortion World, Giratina can manipulate anti-matter. Affecting the Distortion World will also affect the Real World. * Altered Forme: When leaving the Reverse World, Giratina adapts to gravity and goes into an altered form. However, this limits what it can do. Respect Threads * Respect Thread (Part 1) * Respect Thread (Part 2) * Respect Thread (Final Part) * Respect The Creation Trio (external) Gallery TT2Kpzl.gif|Stated to be equal to Dialga and Palkia. PDP V8 078.jpg|Altered Form Giratina using its portal offensively, destroying the world in in the process. Battle! Giratina - Pokémon Platinum Music Extended|Giratina's Theme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Telepaths Category:Antagonists Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Antiheroes Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Information Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Tier 2